El ultimo adios, el ultimo aliento
by Claudia Granger
Summary: Harry recibe una impactante noticia de una persona que siempre creyo que era su amiga incondicional... debera aceptar la verdad y asimilar lo aprendido gracias a ella ¿Podra enterarse de todo? ¿Como reaccionara?


**El último adiós, el último aliento**

_One Shot_

Dedicado a una persona que se va muy lejos de mí, a donde mis manos no podrán alcanzarle, pero mi pensamiento le acompañará, miles de kilómetros de mar y tierra nos separarán en cuestión de horas y nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte

Te extrañare muchísimo corazón, ojala lo sepas

Besos

_Dedicado a Josh_

"**_No sabes la tristeza que me embarga, sin embargo, espérame amor, sabes que en breve no podré alcanzarte, sabes que me voy lejos y sin embargo, mi alma quedará contigo._**

**_Nunca te dije lo mucho que te quería sin embargo, no puedo postergarlo mas, solo te ví de lejos y mis dedos jamás rozaron tu piel, mis labios se secaron esperando algún día probar tu sabor, poco tiempo me queda y sin embargo, creo que será insuficiente para decirte lo que en su momento no te dije"_**

Harry sentía gotas saladas de cristal rodar por sus lívidas mejillas, era tan tarde...

A veces es muy tarde para decir lo que sentís...

Mientras leía la carta, sus dedos se aferraban al pergamino que contenía sus últimas palabras... aquellas que nunca supo que existían para el, aquellas que quizás sospechó o quizás deseó pero jamás llegaron... ahora... ahora era muy tarde

"**_Si bien sabes que nunca te lo dije, te preguntarás ¿Por qué? Sabía que hay sueños inalcanzables ¿Como iba yo a aspirar a alguien como tu? Tu fuiste quien le dio algo de sentido a mi vida cuando mi alma se escapaba por un hoyo de soledad... jamás lo supiste pero fue así. Nunca sabrás que tanto bien me hiciste sin saber"_**

Levantó sus ojos de la carta para mirar su fotografía, aquella que había obtenido de ella en su ultima vez que hablaron... sonriendo le miró sabiendo que desde ese día, solo vería su fotografía

"**_No sabes que sentí el día que me dijiste que te hubiese gustado estar donde yo estoy, quizás hubiéramos sido algo mas, ese día suspiré al saber que quizás... hubieras sido mío. Hubiera sido tan feliz"_**

¿Para que se lo decía ahora? ¿Por que cuando ya no había nada que hacer? Era muy cruel de su parte, más aun sabiendo que la consideró especial...

"**_Mi felicidad era tu sonrisa, aunque esa sonrisa no fuera para mí, me conformaba, lo comprendía, cuando cerraba mis ojos soñaba tener a mi lado a alguien tan maravilloso como tú... lástima que no pudo ser, quizás te hubiera dado eso que tanto anhelaste, quizás te hubiera brindado lo que necesitabas_**

**_Debo confesar que estoy siendo egoísta de nuevo, en vez de pensar en mi amistad incondicional, en mi apoyo, en todo lo que una amiga puede brindar lo único que pienso es en lo que pudiera haber sido de no existir tantas barreras. Y de quererme un poco tu también."_**

Quizás hubiera sido tan diferente... quizás no hubiera fracasado en el amor – pensó el

Recordó su última novia. ¡Como la había querido! Eran de esas cosas que sucedían sin darse cuenta ¡Que pena produce recordarlo! Si hubiera estado junto a ella, posiblemente las cosas hubieran cambiado. No habría hoy un último adiós

No seria tan triste esta despedida...

No existiría esta canción...

"**_Cuando supe que tenias una nueva compañera quise alegrarme por ti pero fallé ¡Todo mi mundo daba vueltas! Mi corazón se volvía a decepcionar, otra pequeña pérdida ¿Pero como puedo hablar yo de pérdida si nunca te tuve? Me enfurece darme cuenta que sigo siendo tan ilusa como una quinceañera_**

**_Si no estabas cerca ¿Como podía yo pensar que te quedarías solo? Mi egoísmo me sorprende hasta a mi misma, pero lo siento, soy humana aun y puedo ser imperfecta... y caer en cosas como esta que hoy te confieso"_**

¡Yo lo sabía! – Exclamó al enterarse – Yo sabía que era conmigo aunque te empeñaras en negármelo ¡Que tonto fui al creer que era otro la causa de tu rabia y tu dolor!

- Yo sabia que algo pasaba en ti cuando hablábamos, lo sentía, no podía negar que eras dulce pero yo sabía que algo mas se dulcificaba en ti cuando estábamos juntos – dijo apretando el papel con tanta frustración que los nudillos se le ponían blanquecinos – Pero quise creer tu versión... pero algo me decía que el culpable era yo

¡Siempre yo!

¿Por que te molestaste en ocultármelo? ¿Por que? Nunca supe que te fijaste en mí... nunca lo pude ver en tus ojos que nunca ví en realidad – comentó el viendo de nuevo la fotografía de esa chica, en la cual aparecía tranquila, algo seria

"**Pero nunca fue y nunca será"**

- Que absurdo es todo -

"**_El destino así lo quiso y yo lo acepté con tranquilidad, no quiero que ahora que me he marchado te sientas mal y pienses en algo que jamás volverá... el pasado no regresa el presente es este mismo instante y el futuro aun no llega. Pero no fui parte de tu pasado, no estoy en este instante a tu lado y jamás estaré a tu lado en un futuro en el que no existo más._**

**_Guardo mi ultimo aliento para decirte esto, aunque sea demasiado tarde, tu sabes que no puedo quedarme, todo lo que quiero decirte es que te quiero"_**

- ¿Por que esperaste tanto para decírmelo? ¿Por que yo no pude enterarme antes?

¿PORQUE?

"**_Solo soñaba que fueras feliz, que la mujer que tuviera la dicha de sentir tus caricias, tus besos y tus abrazos, aquella a quien le dedicaras tus alientos y tus sonrisas, te diera lo mucho que mereces; aunque tu mismo nunca lo creas eres alguien muy bello, y no solo hablo de tu físico, sino de tu interior, eres alguien tan dulce que arrancas sonrisas hasta a la nube mas gris, atenúas las amarguras del ambiente, eres como la suave brisa de primavera. De las muchísimas personas que conozco, diría que eres uno de los que mas merecen ser feliz. _**

"_Ya vas a ver como poco a poco van sanando tus heridas, ya vas a ver como va la misma vida a descantar la sal que sobra del mar"_

- Claro que sé... tú siempre quisiste darme lo mejor de tí – dijo en un leve suspiro y continuó leyendo pero se detuvo de nuevo

Para recordar... sus palabras amables y dulces, ella siempre se las apañaba para darle un poco de aliento, para hacerle saber que podía contar con ella... Un lindo gesto que en el fondo, ella creía firmemente que nunca le seria devuelto con el sueño de su corazón, pero igual seguía...

- Te voy a extrañar...

"**_Si recuerdas estas palabras, recuerda también por que siempre te recordé que contabas conmigo: "no importa donde esté, siempre que me necesites, allí estaré yo". Seguirán vigentes por la eternidad." _**

Se había fijado en la persona incorrecta, la muy ingrata le rompió el corazón... y también a la chica que se despedía hoy...

**Flash Back**

- Lo siento... tu y yo no podemos continuar – dijo una hermosa joven sin mirarle

- pero ¿Por que? ¿Que hice yo? – preguntó el totalmente desconcertado

- No eres tu... es que... ha vuelto

- ¿Quien? – preguntó el

- El padre de mi hija, le pienso dar una segunda oportunidad – le replicó quien hasta ese día había sido su novia

El se sintió roto por dentro pero se juró a si mismo no demostrarlo

**Fin del Flash Black**

- Se lo dije a su amiga... a esa amiga que compartimos en común y nunca preví que se lo contase también... que llegara a oídos de ella y lo peor de todos fue su reacción

Cuando se enteró le envió la anterior carta, en la que le reiteraba su apoyo incondicional, y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarle a sobrellevar ese trago tan amargo... sin saber... sin saber que en el fondo ella estaba muy entristecida por la suerte de el

- Yo no quería hablar de ello, tú comprendiste, como siempre me comprendiste, a todos le brindas esa amistad tan pura y única ¿Por que yo no me di cuenta?

Se dio cuenta de algo... el destino... era el destino infausto que se ensañaba en su contra, no le permitía ver los corazones

"Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" – solía decir ella

"_Cuando lloraste limpie tus lágrimas, cuandogritaste luche contra todos tus miedos... y sin embargo sigues teniendo todo de mí_..." ¿**_Recuerdas esa canción? ¿My Inmortal? Últimamente oía mucho esa canción... Significaba mucho para mí_**

**_Quise engañarme a mi misma diciéndome mil veces que no importaba... pero me equivocaba, quise decirte mil veces que me gustabas y me callé, quise decirte aquella vez que si... que esa rabia inmensa, esa decepción era por ti como sospechaste ¿Por que no lo hice? Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucede en tu corazón. Nadie obliga a otro a fijarse en determinada persona _**

**_Quise gritarte que si... que había soñado contigo... que me había ilusionado como mil veces... que tenia una leve esperanza... que solo el tiempo podría decirme si podría verte pero me equivoqué... como siempre... me equivoqué. La esperanza de ir a Edimburgo a tu lado me obligó a ser paciente. Pero es demasiado tarde"_**

- Ahora estás tan lejos... que no puedo pensar – dijo dando una vuelta por la habitación, el rosicler estaba mas brillante que nunca ¿Sería que hasta la misma aurora sabia que te habías ido? – dijo mirando por la ventana

"**_Prométeme que no dejaras de luchar por ser feliz... es lo ultimo que te pido... no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta decirte las ultimas palabras... la despedida cansa y mas... sabiendo que cada palabra que te escribo, es un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Pero aprenderé a luchar, aunque sea este el ultimo adiós... el ultimo aliento"_**

Harry no podía evitar sentirse tan vació en ese instante... Luna... ¿A donde van los ángeles como tú cuando se van de La Tierra? **_No lo sabía... _**

Lo que si sabía es que donde quiera que estuviera, lo estaría mirando con sus ojitos azules cargados de dulzura...

"**_Por siempre la despedida es dolorosa, pero por favor, quiero que prometas también que no lloraras cuando hayas terminado de leer esto. Si confieso es por que quería dejar este asunto en orden, quería que supieras, no que sufrieras. Sé que no correspondes a mi cariño más que como una amiga mas pero aun así, no dudo que tu buen corazón se sentirá algo mal cuando conoces esta verdad que tantos meses te oculté a ti y a todos"_**

**_Adiós para siempre, te esperaré donde quiera que esté_**

_**Luna"**_

Harry no pudo cumplir su promesa... las lagrimas escapaban

Luna había muerto y su alma ahora estaba inalcanzable

Sin una palabra, sin un real adiós

Solo se fue... a donde las nubes de algodón se mecen con la fresca brisa de las alturas

Donde velaría por el

Harry agarró su cazadora y salio a la calle, necesitaba caminar, necesitaba pensar... nunca le confesó su secreto y ahora había muerto, de una extraña enfermedad que los medimagos jamás supieron tratar pero que ella había afrontado con estoicismo y valentía. Con serenidad.

De pronto empezó a oír una canción, que provenía de quien sabe donde... el viento la traía a sus oídos como si fuera para el

_**Hold on to me, love** _Espérame amor_  
**You know I can't stay long** _Tú sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo_  
**All I wanted to say was I love you** _Todo lo que quería decir es que te amo_  
**And I'm not afraid** _Y que no tengo miedo_  
**Can you hear me** _¿Puedes escucharme? _  
**Can you feel me in your arms** _¿Puedes sentirme en tus brazos?

**Holding my last breath** Guardo mi último aliento  
**Safe inside myself** Seguro dentro de mí  
**Are all my thoughts of you** Son todos mis recuerdos de ti   
**Sweet raptured light** Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere  
**It ends here tonight** aquí esta noche

**I'll miss the winter** Extrañaré el invierno  
**A world of fragile things** Un mundo de cosas frágiles  
**Look for me in the white forest** Búscame en el bosque blanco  
**Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)** Escondida en un árbol hueco (ven a encontrarme)  
**I know you hear me** Sé que me escuchas

**I can taste it in your tears** Puedo probarlo en tus lágrimas

**Holding my last breath** Guardo mi último aliento  
**Safe inside myself** Seguro dentro de mí  
**Are all my thoughts of you** Son todos mis recuerdos de ti   
**Sweet raptured light** Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere  
**It ends here tonight** aquí esta noche

**Closing your eyes to disappear** Cerrando los ojos para desaparecer  
**You pray your dreams will leave you here** Ruegas por que tus sueños te dejen aquí  
**But still you wake and know the truth** Pero aún así despiertas y sabes la verdad  
**No one's there** No hay nadie ahí

**Say goodnight** Di buenas noches  
**Don't be afraid** No tengas miedo  
**Calling me, calling me** Llamándome, llamándome  
**As you fade to black** mientras te decoloras

**Holding my last breath** Guardo mi último aliento  
**Safe inside myself** Seguro dentro de mí  
**Are all my thoughts of you** Son todos mis recuerdos de ti   
**Sweet raptured light** Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere  
**It ends here tonight** aquí esta noche

**Holding my last breath** Guardo mi último aliento  
**Safe inside myself** Seguro dentro de mí  
**Are all my thoughts of you** Son todos mis recuerdos de ti   
**Sweet raptured light** Dulce luz de éxtasis que muere  
**It ends here tonight** aquí esta noche

Nunca le correspondió y ahora sentía pena, una honda pena en su alma

- Perdóname Luna – musitó mirando al cielo – perdóname por no quererte como tu me quisiste a mi

Y un ángel, descansando entre nubes de algodón, le sonreía desde el cielo, enviándole su bendición

- No te preocupes por mí, solo sé feliz... – musitó el ángel – Que yo te cuidaré y te esperaré aquí

**_Fin_**


End file.
